Revelations
by kaylamay2319
Summary: Six years after Sunnydale has been swallowed by the hellmouth, Buffy and the gang move to Cleveland and start up a school for young slayers. One day Giles calls and tells Buffy of an impending apocalypse and she must contact Bobby Singer. Dean has just been released from hell, and somehow the Winchesters and the Scoobies must work together to stop Lucifer from rising agian.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The phone rang at Rivello Drive. Not the real Rivello drive, that one got swallowed up by the big sink hole that follow our most recent apocalypse. Sunnydale went kablooey when the hellmouth finally closed. We've since moved our operation to Cleveland, the home of another, less active, but still scary, hellmouth. The scoobies and I started a school of sorts for the recently empowered slayers. All the girls that could have been slayers, had I and Faith died again, are now slayers. Without the icky death part. There are at least a hundred girls between the ages of twelve and eighteen who have come through our doors and are learning the basics of arithmetic, writing, martial arts and demonic history. It's all very grand.

Like I said, the phone rang. I picked up the receiver and in my happiest voice said, "Rivello School for young gifted girls. How can I help you?"

"Um, yes, Buffy please." An soft but firm British voice said.

"Giles, it's me. Please tell me you are calling because you would like to have tea and catch up. The whole _the world is ending_ line is getting kinda old."

"Buffy," he paused for too long.

"Oh, so the world is ending again." I sighed, "Well what is it this time?

"If my calculations are correct, Revelations. I'm not quiet sure to be honest, the hunters are usually really good about keeping the demons in line and out of our way. Something is wrong. I need you to do me a favor."

"Woah, slow down Giles. Hunters? Demons? I don't understand."

"I don't have time to explain, I'll try to make it there as soon as I can. Buffy, I need you to find a man named Bobby Singer, he can help with this. He knows more about these demons than anyone else. He'll help you."

"Ummmm, okay, Giles?"

"Here's his number are you ready?"

I quickly grabbed the nearest pen and paper and jotted down the ten numbers. We said good bye and he hung up. As soon as the line was dead I dial the extensions for Willow, Xander, Faith, and Dawn. A few minutes later we were in my office having a meeting.

I filled them in on the little information Giles had given me.

"Does he mean, Revelations, like in the bible?" Dawn asked nervously.

"I don't know," my arms were crossed across my chest.

"This Singer guy, if he knows so much, why haven't we heard of him?" Xander rubbed his forehead next to his bad eye.

"And hunters? You don't think he meant killed Bambi's mom hunters? Do you?" Willow's voiced shook as she talked.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Yeah? What do you know B?" That was Faith. She was sitting in my office chair, one leg folded into her chest, foot resting on the seat. She chewed her gum loudly as she stared at me with her dark eyes.

"Giles said something was happening, and he needs us to gets some more information about it. I don't think these guys are hunting hunters, Giles wouldn't have cared about those. Dawn, Willow, can you hit the books and see what you can learn? I want to know everything I can about these guys."

"Sure thing boss." Willow motioned for Faith to get out of the chair so that she could use the computer. Dawn went over to the bookshelf and started pulling off books and piling them on the table near the window.

"Whadda want from me boss?" Faith, now standing, asked.

"Xander, can you help Willow and Dawn? I'm going out to see what information I can find on the streets, you wanna come Faith?"

"Oh would I ever." The two of us gathered the necessary weapons and went out on patrol.

Cleveland isn't as quiet as Sunnydale. People aren't afraid of going out at night, the cemeteries are a long ways away from where all the nightlife is, it's strange. It's been six years since we have come here, and it still feels odd. It's nice to have Faith back on our side, and to have her to fight with, but I still miss him. Spike. I've heard rumors that he is or was in L.A. for a bit with Angel. That didn't seem likely. I saw what happened. There is no way he could have survived that. And none of us did a spell to bring him back. He had a soul, he's in a much better place I'm sure of it. I still miss him.

There was little information to be gathered. We caught up with Clem for a bit, but that was all. No one seems to know what a hunter is or what they have to do with demons. Faith and I took out our frustrations with a couple of fresh vamps in Brooklyn Heights, but it hardly quenched the thirst.

For the next few days we sifted through bear hunters and deer hunters in order to find out some information about Singer and the hunters. Huh, kinda funny, that would be a great band name, ha.

Bobby Singer, widower, born 1950, lives in Souix Falls, South Dakota. That's all we knew.

"Well, I looks as though I will be taking a road trip. Do you guys think you will be okay if I'm gone for a few days?"

"Woah, road trip? Count me in," Xander rubbed his hands together in anticipation, "Awe come on, you aren't going alone now Buff. It's a scary scary world out there, even if you are a slayer."

"Xander, I need you here, and don't give me that look, it's not because of your eye, or you nonslayerness. I need someone to look after the girls. Willow, can you and Kennedy make sure the girls still go to class and learn? Dawn you too? Faith you're coming with me."

"You got it B, I ain't the responsible type no how, plus road tripping with a chatty blonde like you gotta be fun." She walked over to the table and pick up four or five tattered paperback books. "'Sides, I got these books I'd like to read, I think you might like 'em too. Red found them when she was doing some research on the hunters. Turns out these books are about to brothers who drive all over _the_ country looking for the big bad and are takin' it out before it becomes a huge problem." She handed me the first book, _Supernatural._ On the cover were two very handsome boys standing in front of a black car that looked like it belong back with the hippies.

"So, the hunters are fake?" I asked as I thumbed through the pages.

"No, I-I don't think so, I think someone may have heard about them or had a dream or something. This is the only set of books like this. Carver Edlund is the author, but I couldn't find out anything about him. You, you should read them Buffy."

"Thanks Will. Alright, Faith, you and I will leave tomorrow, does that sound good?"

"Sure thing B."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Aw come on B, I thought you liked a good thriller." Faith had a copy of _Skin_ open in front of her. Her black boots rested on the dashboard, "I mean, sure this Dean guys got issues, but hey, who doesn't. He fights like a badass that's for sure."

"I never said I didn't like the books. They just give me the hebees. And please, don't get your cheeto dust everywhere. Zander will have a cow." I stared straight ahead at the road that seemed to lead to nowhere.

"Relax, 'sides, we should be there soon no?"

"Umm, I think so, if our directions are good. Yes! There's the turn!" A big green sign welcomed us to Sioux Falls. Everybody knew everybody here, and it was almost too easy to get directions to this Singer guys place. We made our way just past the city limits and to an old junk yard. Slowly our car crept down the dirt path, past the busted up and rusty cars. The front lawn was scattered with car parts, and if the big bad wolf decided to come a knockin, a big sigh would have knocked the house down.

"You sure this is right B?" Faith asked almost nervously.

"What, you're time in the slammer didn't harden you against these things?" I leaned forward on the steering wheel, looking at the house through the bug stained windshield. "We're slayers, we can handle any monster, the first evil even, we can handle and old guy in a dilapidated house, can't we?"

"So, you going in first?" I shot her the same look I used to give Spike when he would get out of hand, one that said, _I can't believe you just said that._ I forcefully pushed open the car door, then walked up to the front of the house. I knocked three times, and waited.

A man who appeared to be in his early fifties answered his door. If he wasn't the embodiment of a redneck, I don't know what is. He wore a ratty baseball cap, a faded plaid shirt underneath a fishing vest, oil stained blue jeans, and a pair of leather work boots.

"Look ladies, I ain't interested in whatever is yer sellin'," he said in a gruff voice.

"Mr. Singer, Hi, my name is Buffy Summers, and this is Faith. We aren't trying to sell you anything. We just had a few questions about hunters." I said as politely as I could, but he nearly slammed the door on us.

"Mr. Singer, wait, we're slayers. My old watcher, Giles told me to come talk to you. I guess you are like the watchers of the hunters." I put my hand on the door before it closed. I could feel him trying to close it, but couldn't because of my strength.

"Slayers, eh?" He let go of the door and I nearly fell forward. Behind me Faith stifled a giggle.

"Yeah, like, one girl in all the world chosen to fight the monsters and demons. 'cept, there's more than one of us now, on the account of some super powerful wicca chick." Faith smacked her gum and stuck her thumbs into her front pockets. The man looked very confused, I can't say I blame him either.

"I've heard of Slayers, didn't know they really existed. Well, looks like we have some things to talk about. You girls want some tea?" He stepped back from the door a little and started to head into a room that must have been the kitchen. He didn't exactly invite us in, he must have had a run in or two with vampires. I swear I head him mutter something in Latin from the kitchen. Willow is the Latin buff, I don't know much of it, but I know what it sounds like.

On just about every flat surface was an old book, parchments, or some sort of weapon. If there was ever a zombie apocalypse, I'm definitely coming here.

"Do you think it's a zombie apocalypse?" I whispered to Faith.

"What?" she whispered back. I just shrugged in response.

"So, you're slayers. The both of you? I thought there was just supposed to be one?"

The two of us took turns explaining the events of that took place during my time in high school. How I died momentarily when I took on the master. Then how I died again after Glory. How Faith went to the dark side and back, then about all of the apocalypses that seemed to happen at the same time every year. In return, he told us about some of the fights that he had gotten into with some demons and monsters I had never heard of. He even talked a bit about ghosts.

"Mr. Singer, how'd you get yourself into this mess. I mean, me and B were called, we had no choice. But you, you're normal, why did you get into this?"

"It's Bobby," he smiled for a moment before a frown and a darken look took it's place. "There is usually one thing shoves you into this life. The death of a loved one, caused by some unnatural event that you witnessed, but can't quite explain. Naturally you wanna get revenge and make that sick son of a bitch pay for what had happened to you. For me," he looked down at his hands for a moment before continuing, "it was my wife."

"I'm so sorry Bobby," I glanced down at the drink in my hand. Tears welled in my eyes as I thought about the loved one I lost, and how I never really got to tell him how I felt. "Do you mind telling us what happened?"

He cleared his throat and told us how his wife was possessed by a demon. How he fought to keep her alive, but in the end he couldn't save her. He told us these demons were different. They didn't have a body themselves, instead they needed a host. Black smoke would enter a person, and the demon would take over. Meanwhile, the human was still alive and could see what was happening and had no control. That is until the demon made the body do something that would kill it, the human would die, but the demon could still run around in the now soulless body. There was a few ways to get rid of them, but killing them, wasn't something that could be done easily. It sounded more like a parasite than a demon really.

The phone rang, piercing the solemn silence that had fallen after Bobby's story. He excused himself and went to answer the phone.

"Whadda think B? Demons you can't kill?"

"Hey, those ubervamps were supposed to be unkillable, but we found a way. Plus he didn't say they were unkillable, he just said it was hard. We can fight these things. But I'd like to know why they staid so far away from us. I've been a slayer since I was sixteen, you think I would've heard something."

We could hear Bobby in the kitchen, he voice was getting more bristled the longer he was on the phone. He slammed the receiver down and started to walk away but the phone rang again.

"Who is this?" he nearly yelled, "This ain't funny. Call again, and I'll kill you."

Faith and I exchanged a nervous glance.

"Who was that?"

"Someone claiming to be an old friend. I need to make one more call. Do you ladies have a place to stay tonight? It's getting kind of late." Time had flown, but it was only around five.

"I, I think we'll go get ourselves a hotel room." I said.

"Yer welcome to stay here. I promise I won't kill ya or anything like that. 'Sides you've both got super strength. But you'll be safe from demons here. You've left the hellmouth. There are a bunch of rooms upstairs, and if you need more blankets come find me."

"Thank you. Faith and I will be right back, we are just going to get our stuff out of the car." The two of us lugged our duffle bags containing weapons out of the trunk and the suitcases containing our clothes out of the back seat. We went up the creaking staircase and found a room with what appeared to be a homemade bunkbed.

"Sweet! I call top," Faith said as she dropped the duffle of weapons with a clatter. I shook my head and shrugged my duffle off of my shoulder. I didn't know how I felt about being here. I still didn't know what was going to try to end the world this time, and I needed something to fight, but I was going to have to wait until dark for the baddies to come out. In the meantime, I was hungry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Buffy, are you hungry? I'm afraid I don't have much in the way of food. But I do have some chili, if you would like some." Bobby was siting behind the desk in the living room, flipping through some old books.

"Chili sounds wonderful, thank you."

"Did I hear chili?" Faith came barreling down the stairs, her boots clomping on the hardwood.

Bobby chuckled slightly, as if he had children of his own at one point, who were just in love with food as Faith was. He got up from his desk and took us into the kitchen. There was a silver pot on the stove and three bowls sitting near it on the counter. Actually, the bowls were on top of the books that covered the counters and the top of the fridge.

"It may not be the best in the world, but it'll fill ya up nicely. Here." He ladled the chili into the bowls, handing one to me and Faith. The three of us sat a the little tabled tucked under a window. I notice several phones hanging on the wall, each with a labeled sticker on it. One said something about the FBI. I raised one eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"So," Bobby started, "More than one slayer, more than two?"

"Umm yeah, Faith and I, and our friends, run a school for slayers. So that they can learn how to fight the big bads before the big bads get them. We also teach normal school stuff too. We want the girls to be well rounded. You gain a lot of power when you become a slayer, and it's hard to know how to use it. There used to be watchers. British guys, who would help us train, but they were all killed years ago, so we are all these girls have."

Bobby had opened his mouth to say something when there was a loud knock at the door. Obviously he wasn't used to visitors. Behind the door was a tall blonde man with the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen, though they were harden, as if he had been through hell and back. He had the perfect amount of stubble, as if he just skipped today when shaving. He worn a open blue button up shirt over a black t-shirt that did little to hide the muscles underneath. He was covered in a thin layer of dirt. A relieved smiled revealed his perfect teeth.

"Surprise," he breathed in a raspy but deep voice.

"I don't..." Bobby nervously backed away. Faith and I staid in the kitchen, but moved so we could still see what was going on with out getting in the way.

"Yeah, me neither, but here I am." The man looked around that house, like he had known it his entire life. In an instant Bobby started to swing at him with a knife. I realized he wasn't backing away, he was backing up so he could pick up the weapon. A few punches were landed on the beautiful man, and they ended up in the kitchen. "Wait! Wait! It's me! You became a hunter after your wife got possessed, and your about the closest thing I have to a father. Bobby... It's me." He let go of the chair he was using as a shield and stood up straight. Bobby walked closer, and laid a hand on his shoulder. Shock and fear painted on his face, and then he went at the man with the knife again. Somehow the man was able to pry the knife from Bobby's hands. "I am not a shapeshifter!" he yelled.

"Then you're a revenant!" Bobby grunted with his hands pinned behind his back. I was in the ready stance about to jump in and help our new friend, when the man let go and back away. With the knife in had he rolled up one of his sleeves and laded the edge of the blade on his upper arm.

"If I was either, would I do this with a silver knife?" He drew the blade across his arm and a line a dark red formed, as he grunted in pain.

"Dean?" Bobby nearly whispered. I dropped my fists.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Dean walked slowly towards Bobby who wrapped him in a hug very similar to the one my mom gave me when she learned I was the slayer. But the moment was ended when Bobby splashed water onto deans face. "I'm not an demon either." He said, his face the perfect picture of, _I am so done._ Then he saw us standing by the fridge. "Who are they?"

"Allies," Bobby said.

"Hi, I'm Buffy," I reached out my hand to shake his. "And this is Faith." They too shook hands. Dean gave Bobby and quizzical look, which Bobby brushed off with a shrug.

"They arrived this morning. How did you bust out?"

"I don't know, one moment I was a hellhounds chew toy, the next, I woke up in a pine box six feet under."

"Wait, you were dead?" Faith asked.

"Yeah," he replied gruffly.

"Well, looks like you and B here have got something in common. She was dead too. Twice." I whipped around and glared at her.

"You were?" Dean took a step towards me.

"Um yeah," I turned back around slowly, "The first was all natural, my heart stopped for a moment, then started back up again. Second time I jumped into a portal to save my sister from dying. My friends brought me back after a while of being dead."

"Did you have one of these?" He took off his blue shirt and pulled the sleeve of his t-shirt up to expose his shoulder.

"No," I replied quietly. On his shoulder was a raised red welt in the shape of a hand print. I reached out to touch it, but then stopped short. He lowered his sleeve and turned to Bobby.

"Did Sam make a deal? I looks like a demon yanked me out, or rode me out. Bobby you should seen the field, it was like a nuke went off. Then there was this presence that blasted pass me at a fill up joint. All the windows were shattered, my ear drums just about were too."

"I don't know, I haven't heard from him in months. I tried findin' him, but he doesn't want to be found."

"Whadda mean you don't know?"

"These last few months have been hard. After we burried you, he was quiet, then he just left. I wanted you salted and burned, but he said you would need a body for when you came back. It's been four months."

"Kinda glad for that." He looked around and picked up one of the nearly empty bottles of whiskey, and took a big swig. "What ever he did, it was bad mojo." He set the bottle down and rubbed his shoulder. I know how hard it is to come back, the feeling of being alone with the experiences you had while you were dead. I could tell he was lying when he said he didn't remember anything. I didn't want to talk about what it was like for me being in heaven. He was in hell, and I'm sure he wasn't itching to talk about that anytime soon.

We explained to Dean who we were, and why we were here, and that we still didn't really know why we were here. I called Dawn and let her know that we had made it, I talked to Xander to see how things at the school were going, and I asked Willow some questions about the mark on Dean shoulder. Faith talked to Dean and Bobby about some of the darker sides of her life while they all drank and tried to come up with some information about the mark on their own.

Night fell and I gathered up some weapons to go out on patrol. I may be in a new town, but there is always something going bump out there. I walked down the stairs, and asked Faith if she wanted to come. She shook her head, saying that she will stay here and take a night off for the slayage.

"You're going out?" Dean stood up, beer bottle in hand. "Why?"

"It's my job. In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer." I retorted, heading towards the door.

"You don't know your way around, let me come with you." Putting down the bottle, he picked up his blue shirt, a gun, and a silver knife.

"You just came back from the dead, no." I moved closer to the door, but he ran in front of me. He must have slayer speed because he was here faster than I could blink. "I can take care of myself." I moved to try to get past him, but he's over six feet taller and solid muscles, he took up the entire hallway.

"Only if I come along with you." He crossed his arm in front of his chest and looked down at me. Damn my shortness. I considered fighting my way out, I am stronger, but I doubt I've been training longer. He had a look to him that said he had been doing this his entire life. I turned around on my heel and went back upstairs. Once back in my room I opened up the window and jumped out, landing with slayer grace in the grass below. I crept silently around the house. I really needed to kill something now. This Dean guy was making me feel all gooey in places that I didn't want to be gooey. I had a job, I don't need to fall for some other guy who is mixed up in this life. I don't need to fall for another guy at all. Not after Spike.

I know that it's been six years, but I did love him, part of me did. I wished that I could have known that before he lit up the ubervamps. The last night we shared together was honestly the best night of my life. I miss my champion. The gang says I need to move on, but they don't understand. It was like Spike and I were made for each other, the way we fought against each other was like a perfect dance. Later, when we fought side by side, I could feel the electricity between us as we fought against a baddie. I don't know if I'll ever be able to find that again.

I heard something rustle in the grass behind me. I paused to listen. I could still hear voices talking inside the house, so that was good. I knew there was something out here. I took a few steps forward, Mr. Pointy, my trusty stake, at the ready. Suddenly a large figure came out from behind one of the stacks of squished junkers. I laid into it, and all to easily I had it pinned under my legs, stake just above it's heart.

"You know, you should really take me to dinner first." A smooth deep voice chuckled from beneath me. I stared into his perfect green eyes for just a moment too long.

"What are you doing out here?! I could have killed you, you know. I thought you were a vamp," I jumped up, reaching out a hand to help Dean up.

"You do pack quiet a punch pint size. Aren't you a _Vampire Slayer?_ Why did you think a stake would kill a vampire. That's just a myth." He stood up on his own accord, brushing dust off of his shirt. He could really use a shower. He was still dirty from when he showed up today, and I just added to the grimy. I should not be thinking about Dean in the shower. I adverted my gaze momentarily.

"Of course they do, I've dusted countless vamps, even Dracula with Mr. Pointy."

"Mr. Pointy?"

"What I was sixteen, okay. I'm guessing you haven't come across to many vamps then."

"My brother and I came across a whole nest of them over a year ago. Only way we were able to kill them was to behead 'em. Nasty Sons of bitches. The teeth weren't exactly what I was expecting either."

"It is strange to seem them go all bumpy for the first time."

Dean looked at me side ways. We had started walking through the junk yard as we talked. "Bumpy? Are we even talking about the same monsters here?"

"It doesn't sound like it. I mean, I wasn't able to kill the ubervamps with a stake, but they were all killed in the last apocalypse, that was six years ago. The vamps are I run into are totally killable with a stake, burn in the sun, bumpy faces, you name it."

"Huh." Dean looked down at the ground and kept walking. "Two different kinds of vampires then, as well as no demons."

"Well, you didn't see a bunch of demons until yellow eyes, right? I mean, is it really all that weird?"

"I guess not. Why did you come out tonight, why didn't you want me to come."

"I guess I'm just used to being alone. Back in Sunnydale it was just me, I was the only slayer. Now there are more than I can count, and not because I can't count that high, there's just a lot. But I'm still kind of alone. I'm the oldest slayer, been the slayer the longest. People get hurt, and I don't want anyone else hurt because of me."

Dean's face mimicked mine as I talked. Like he knew what I was talking about. I had spent so long protecting Dawn that I gave my life for her. Dean did the exact same thing when he made a deal with a demon for Sam. We aren't all the different really.

There was nothing in the junk yard to kill, but it was nice to have someone to talk to again. After a while we walked back to house. Faith and Bobby had already gone to bed, I said good night to Dean, and went to bed myself. I was determined to make Faith drive us back to Cleveland tomorrow. There were something I needed Willow for.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thanks for hanging in there! This next chapter is heavily Buffy, and very little Winchester. It's also on the shorter side.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

How I managed to make it back to the school without killing Faith is beyond me. I thought I talked too much, this girl majorly word vomited all over the inside of Xander's car. I parked in front of the school, leaving all of my bags inside the car, and ran up the steps into the office.

"Willow?" I looked around but the office was empty. Next, I checked the library, and was happy to find the rest of the gang studying away. I leaned up against the door frame and just observed for a moment. The three of them have stood up to every villain with me, even though I protested. I know they will have my back for as long as they can. Dawn and Xander don't have an extra abilities other than what they have picked up over the years, yet they have still been able to keep up. Even Willow, with her tech knowledge, was an important member of the team way before she became one of the most powerful witches to walk the earth.

"Buffy, you're back!" Dawn was the first to look up from the dusty book in front of her. "When did you get back?"

I started walking towards the guys, "Just a moment ago. How's it going? I missed you too Dawnie." She had wrapped me in a hug so tight it was a miracle I could still breathe. Xander was next and then Wills.

"Not much on the hand print front Buff, nor the revelation front." Xander wrung his hands together as he talked.

"That's alright, I didn't get much information about anything that had to do with revelation either. I did learn of some new kinds of monsters though, and apparently a new vampire." I retold my visit with Bobby and Dean. From the demons to Dean's recent trip down under and back. I skipped over the part where I almost killed him, and how dreamy his green eyes were. I didn't want them to drown me with any more questions.

"Where is Faith?" Willow asked.

"I'm not sure, I bet she went to her class room to get some training done or something like that. We cannot spend that much time together again. I was about to get all killy."

"Killy bad, glad you made it in one piece then." Willow said. We stopped talking about our impending doom and talked about normal things. How the girls were doing in school, how we all were doing.

"You a-a-and Xander? Xander I swear to god. When? How?" I stammered on, flabbergasted as I looked between my little sister and the man who I called my best friend. "You two have some 'splaining to do!"

"Relax Buff, I haven't touched her yet. Not that I would! I would like to, but I'm not going to! I respect her, we just went on a date."

"Buffy, it's alright. It's Xander." Dawn stood in front of Xander in a vain attempt to keep him protected from me.

"Dawn, you do remember him leaving Anya at the alter? His commitment issues? And you guys are friends, do you really want to ruin that?" I folded my arms across my chest.

"Thanks Buff, that's not hurtful." Xander stepped out from behind Dawn, his head hanging down. I uncrossed my arms and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"That was mean, I didn't mean to hurt you Xander, it's just, she's my little sister."

"I'm not so little anymore Buffy, I am as old as you were when we came to Cleveland. Please, can't you just be happy for us?" Dawn looked at me with her big brown eyes, and my defensive older sister side started to calm down.

"If he makes you happy, then I am happy for you. I'm sorry you guys for my angriness," The three of us hugged it out.

It was getting late, Willow excused herself first. She said something about her and Kennedy having plans. Then Xander, then Dawn, and I was left in the library alone. I aimlessly flipped through some of the old books, hoping that some crucial bit of information would jump out at me. I was exhausted from the drive, and I decided that I would let some of the older girls manage the patrolling tonight. I wasn't really in the mood to kill anything.

I live just off of campus, in a little house just across the street. There are two rooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. I didn't want much, but I wanted to be able to actually leave the school for a while. I don't play a large role at the school anyway. Faith and Kennedy handle the combat training, and weaponry skills. Willow teaches science, math, and ancient runes. Dawn teaches English, music, and history. Some of the girls have come back and are helping out with the teaching and training, and we even have a couple of people who were watchers-in-training that the Bringers didn't kill. Xander is our handy man. With so many slayers, things tend to get broken quiet often. I am the recruiter, and I manage the books and the cover stories for the parents. I also test the girls in a practical before they are allowed to graduate and receive their assignments.

Once the slayers-in-training finish their schooling, they go out on a patrol with me, and are also given a fake apocalypse to advert. If they can demonstrate that they have what it takes to take on baddies, two slayers will head out to their own hellmouth or a place with high demon activity. We stay in contact with the girls and help them out as much as we can. Our success rates are high, and the mortality rate is low. In six years we've only lost two girls. It's devastating, but it's part of the job.

I had just opened the door to my house when my cell phone began to ring.

"Buffy Summers," I chimed as I sat my bags down and turned on the light.

"Hey, it's Dean."

"Did you find Sam? We haven't found any information about what brought you back."

"Yeah, we found Sam."

"Good." I sat down on the small couch that I had covered with blankets to hide the hideous pattern of the fabric. "You don't sound too thrilled, what's going on?"  
"We tried to contact that SOB who pulled me out, just get a look at his face. Only when she got a look at it, it melted her eyes. The windows keep shattering and there is this loud ringing."

"Woah, slow down. Okay, what did you do?" It was already tomorrow, it didn't look like I was going to be getting any sleep tonight. He told me about the séance, and Sam skipping out just before the same sound he heard at the gas station came back. Then he told me he was working on summoning the thing. I could hear Bobby in the background, saying it was a bad idea. "I agree with Bobby, Dean, this doesn't sound like a good idea. I mean, if a peek at the guy melts eyeballs, whadda thinks gonna happen when you come face to face with it?" It didn't matter to him, he was going to figure out what had brought him back. He said good bye and hung up quickly. I paced around the living room, waiting to see if he would call me back, or if I was going to have to call him. You see this, this is why I have given up on men. They are entirely and incredibly stupid.

About an hour later Dean called back, I could hear the wind in the background picking up and shaking things around, and some explosions. Dean said it was coming, that he was going to put the phone down and leave it on speaker, but I need to stay quiet.

"Wishful thinking, maybe it's just the wind." A deep voice said. I could hear more explosions and a lot of gun shots. Then quiet. "Who are you?" I assumed it was Dean.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." A raspy, almost southern voice stated calmly. I almost recognized the voice.

"Yeah, thanks for that." It was really quiet for a moment. Then I heard a loud clatter.

"We need to talk Dean, alone." And the connection was lost.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I could hear the sharp buzzing of my alarm clock going off in my room. I unfolded myself from the chair in the kitchen and meandered back to my room. It was 7:30. I walked back to the kitchen and started to make a pot of coffee. I had spent the night going searching the internet for anything and everything that could have been as powerful as whatever Dean summoned last night. Dean had told me the name the seer had given him, Castiel. I rolled the name over my tongue and over and over in my head. There was something familiar about it. It was almost as if I had heard it before, like I had known whoever the name was attached to. As if a light bulb went off, the coffee pot sounded, and I remembered who he was.

I scrambled for my phone. I realized that it was very likely that Dean knew who Castiel was by now, but I had to tell him. Just after I died a hand reached down to me and helped me stand up. After all, I had jumped into the portal. He had told me that I was going to be happy, and that I had done my job as a slayer. He told me not to worry about my friends; that he was looking over them.

Over time he would come to visit me more. We never talked about Sunnydale, and my memories of my friends started to fade away. Castiel became my friend in the warm and fluffy place I lived in. It was nice to have someone to talk to, I do like to talk.

The phone rang three times, then went to voicemail. A mechanical voice told me to leave my message after the tone.

"Hi Dean, it's Buffy. I'm sure you already know what Castiel is by now, but I know him. I didn't realize it until this morning. Call me back when you get the chance please? Thanks." I set the phone down, and went to make myself some breakfast.

I missed his call while I was in the shower. "Buffy, this is Dean. I was just checking in, making sure you weren't seeing anyone who was supposed to be dead. Call me." I tried to call him back, but all I heard was a dial tone. It was weeks before I heard from him again.

"Hello?" I answered the phone late one night, hoping it was Dean.

"Buffy? It's Dean." He sounded tired, exhausted.

"Hey stranger. I tried calling you back, but I got nothing. Is everything alright?"

"Sorry, phone got busted. Did you ever get the jump from some ghosts from your past? And you knew Cas?" He said his name with such disgust and distrust it gave me chills. I wish I knew more about what was going on.

"No, no ghosts here. There seems to be something separating the hunter world from the slayer world," I paused for a moment. "Yeah, I used to know Castiel, when I was dead. I saw him on occasion. It was nearly eight years ago, that's why it took me a while, and I couldn't tell what was real or not while I was dead. What does he want now?"

"He says he has a job for me. Lilith, a big time demon, is opening seals, those ghosts were one of them. Sam and I are supposed to stop it."

"I'm guessing we aren't talking about SeaWorld seals here. What are these seals?" I wandered around the house for a few minutes before sitting in the small chair in my living room. Dean told me about Lucifer, as in Satan, and how Lilith, this big time demon, was trying to unlock the door to the cage he was kept in by breaking these seals. In all there are sixty six of them. Apparently they won't be able to stop them all, not even with the help from heavenly hosts. "How can I help? I mean, I do possess extra strength and healing abilities. Maybe that's all you need to change the tides."

"Buffy, you've got the school. And I don't think one girl is going to change it all, I don't want you to get mixed up in this. You have a life, I can't take that from you."

"Yeah, well, too late. I am mixed up in this life, just a different part of it. I'm going to help, and it's beyond obvious that I am not doing much to help here. Where are you? I'll come find you."

"No." Even over the phone I could tell how serious he was. I couldn't help but picture his bright eyes harden, and his square jaw lock. I could imagine that his shoulders would be tense, and if I could, I would've helped relieve that tension with my own hands.

I shook my head, banishing the thoughts from my mind. "I do know how to find you, even if you don't tell me exactly where you are. I told you, I have a very powerful witch on my side." Dean still wouldn't tell me where he was. I decided to enlist the help of Willow. I wasn't going to let his pride, stop me from stopping this latest apocalypse. Two hours later, I was packing my bags with clothes, toiletries, stakes, and other various weapons. I was heading to the middle of nowhere, just south of Podunk and east of lost.

A full day of driving later, I knocked on the door of a zero star, run down, outdated hotel. A very tall man with long dark brown hair opened the door cautiously.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Buffy, are you Sam?" The look on his face said, _who the hell is this bouncy blonde chick, and why does she know my name?_ "I'm a friend of Dean's," I continued.

"Dean has friends?" He scoffed, "Dean! Someone is here to see you!" He yelled over his shoulder, still standing in front of the door way, not allowing me to enter.

"Sammy, if it's that trench coated son of a bitch you can tell him to go to hell, or where ever it is that he goes. I'm sick of being his bitch." Dean grumbled from somewhere in the back of the hotel room. I couldn't see around the giant to know exactly.

Sam laughed, "She said she's your friend." He shifted slightly, so I could see into the hotel room, and Dean could see who was behind the door. Once our eyes met I waved the fingers of my right hand hello.

Dean was sitting on the edge of one of the beds, cleaning a gun. He paused once we made eye contact. He set aside the gun and stood up, taking a couple of paces my way. My heart raced, and I was glad he didn't have the ears of a vampire.

"Hey friend." I chimed.

"Hey," He stuck one hand in his pocket and used to the other to motion between Sam and I. "Uh, Sam, this is Buffy, Buffy, Sam."

The lines on Sam's forehead deepened. I was invited in and the three of us sat down. Dean explained how he knew me, I explained who I was, and Sam still looked confused.

"It'll take a minute to get used to. But I'm here to help. Even if you don't want me. I have a knack for showing back up. Even if you kill me." I laughed, which I could instantly tell wasn't appropriate. We talked it out for a while, trying to help Sam understand. There was something off about him. My slayer senses were tingling, there was something wrong. Or else he was just jumpy for no reason, but I've learned that's never the case.

Day turned to night, I was about to leave and get my own room. I need a shower, and I don't think I could handle taking one with Dean in the room.

"I am going to go check in. I'm sure there is an open room here." I stood up to leave, and Dean interrupted.

"You can stay here."

"There are only two beds, I'm not going to sleep on the floor, and I'm not about to make you, either of you, give up your bed." I looked out the window just in time to see the "no" flicker on just in front of the "vacancy" on the hotel sign. I sighed deeply. "It looks like I was wrong, there are no empty rooms. I'll take the floor. Please, don't even try to be any kind of gentlemen. I'm taking the floor. I just have to go grab my things."

I left the brothers in the room. I could hear the sound of deep voices talking, then the voices raised to above talking, but not quiet yelling. Just as I slung my backpack over my shoulder, Sam burst out of the door, claiming he was just going to get us some food. He folded himself into the driver's seat of a classic black car. It rumbled to a start, and he peeled out of the nearly empty parking lot. _Why is there no vacancy when the parking lot is nearly empty?_ I thought as I walked back towards the room.

"I'm gonna take a shower. If you need to go in there, you might want to do so now or forever hold your pee."

Dean just shook his head and went back to cleaning the gun from before. I had a feeling I was the topic of the argument the brothers had. I walked into the bathroom set my bag down. I thoroughly washed my face and my hair. Then got into my most conservative pajamas. Meaning a pink long sleeve tshirt and pink stripped silky pants. I braided my damp hair into a single braid, and headed back out to the main room. Sam wasn't back yet, I was in there for over an hour I'm sure. Dean had moved on from the gun, and was sitting on the bed reading an old leather bound book sipping on something much stronger than root beer.

"He's not back yet?" I plopped down onto the other bed, crossing my legs.

"Uh no, he's not. He will be though."

"So, Cas is making you his bitch? What does that mean? Have you learned anything in the past couple of days?"

"No, don't worry about it. He just doesn't say much. Don't you have something to go kill? Are you gonna try to sneak off again?" He set the book down in his lap and took another drink. "Look, Buffy, we can handle this. We _always_ handle this. You can go back to Cleveland."

"No, you look Dean. I just drove eighteen hours, I'm exhausted. I have stopped quite a few apocalypses. Apocali? Anyway. I've defeated a hell god, and the first evil. I am going to help. You have no choice." There was more than his brother, more than the end of the world, bothering him. I could see it eat away at him.

Suddenly a man in a suit and a trench coat appeared in the space between the beds. Both Dean and I jumped.

"Cas, what the hell?" Dean shouted.

"That's Cas?" This isn't how I remembered him looking. I actually couldn't remember how he looked before.

"You have to stop it." He said in a rough voice, and touched my forehead. Everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello friends!

I apologize for such a long wait on this chapter. Life got really crazy. In the past month since my last update I found out my Golden Retriever had Lymphoma, it was more advanced than anyone thought, and three weeks later we had to put him down. He was my best friend.

Anyways! Here is the next installment, and Chapter 7 is already in the works.

Thank you!

* * *

Chapter Six

I woke up on a bench, my head resting on shoulder of a very strong man, and leather jacket draped over me. I blinked the sun out of my eyes, and looked up to see who the shoulder belonged to. I wasn't surprised when I saw Dean. I hadn't been this close to him, not since the night I almost staked him. Although, I didn't really have a chance to study his features. He has the perfect amount of stubble, a constant five o'clock shadow. His long eyelashes fluttering as his eyes moved. He really was a beautiful man. I realized that I had been staring at him to long, and a man in uniform approached us. I started to shake his shoulder.

"Dean, wake up. Wake up, Dean."

"Wha-?" His eyes fluttered opened. "Where are we?"

"I haven't had a chance to figure that out. Let's go into the diner, maybe we will learn something." I stood up and handed him his jacket back.

"You seem way to calm about all of this." He took the jacket and slowly stood.

"Weird shit happens in my life. My sister is technically a ball of energy. Monster blood let me read everyone's thoughts. There was also this time I hallucinated that I actually lived in a psychiatric institute and was a schizophrenic who imagined I was a slayer. So, this isn't so weird. Let's just find out where we are." Dean nodded and we headed into the diner. The two of us sat at the bar, and ordered breakfast.

"Nice threads. You do know Sonny and Cher broke up." Dean told the man taking our order.

"Sonny and Cher broke up?" A man two seats down asked, very worriedly. Dean glanced at him sideways, then looked around at everyone in the diner. I glanced at the newspaper I had been handed. The date on the newspaper read, April 30, 1973.

"Dean, look. I think we need to know when as well as where." I pointed to the paper. He looked at him, and sat his coffee down. He almost went pale. A man walked in into the diner and started to talk to the man sitting near us.

"Hey, Winchester." The two boys turned their heads, but the older gentleman walked over to the stranger. He welcomed the boy back to town, and slapped him on the shoulder before he walked to a booth.

"Dad?" Dean whispered. He looked back at me for a single moment, then started at the man, who I heard was named John.

"Do we know each other?" John asked. Dean was staring too much, and I placed a hand on his arm.

"No, we've been traveling for a while, you look a lot like someone we know. Sorry." I said hastily as he started to get up to leave.

"Okay. Well, you guys take care."

As soon as he was gone Dean glared at me. "I'm sorry, that's gotta be strange. So that's your dad? You look like him. He seems nice enough." Dean just grunted and finished the rest of his coffee.

"He's gotta be the reason we are here. Let's go." He left a couple dollars on the counter and headed out the door. I chased after him.

"Dean, wait a minute. What are we going to do? Just walk up to him and say, Hi, you don't know me yet, but I'm your future son Dean Winchester, and we are going to try to save your life somehow. I can tell you right now that's not going to go over very well. Dean, would you just stop?" I put my hand on his arm again, and this time he did stop.

"Look, right now, all I know is Cas said we needed to stop it. He's my dad, and I don't think he has a clue about this life yet. What is it?" He searched my face, which I'm sure was pale and confused because of what I saw behind him. It was Cas. His face instantly hardened. "What is this? Is this real? What? Did the angles get their hands on some DeLoreans?"

Cas looked confused for a moment when Dean mentioned DeLoreans. I kind of chuckled. "Time is fluid, it can be bent, but it's not always easy. I need the two of you to stop it."

"Stop what? What is it you informant guys and being so cryptic? I thought that was through when Angel left. Now I have to deal with it from you? Is there some big bad after his dad or what?" I turned when I heard a car honk and tires skid, when I looked back, he was gone.

"What is he allergic to straight answers? That son of a bitch!"

"Dean, calm down. We'll figure it out. Why don't you follow your dad for a bit, I'll go take a quick look around town, see if there has been anything weird going on, okay?"

He seemed to calm down a bit, before he head off towards the car lot John had been heading to. I went and scouted out the newspapers, looking for the recently deceased in the obits, and to see what gossip I might pick up.

There wasn't much, but I couldn't tell you how often I was offered a glass of sweet tea. There was a lot of excitement about the return of John Winchester. He seemed like a decent guy, and I could see where Dean got his dashing good looks, and were he and his brother got their affinity for plaid.

"Keep an eye on him." A deep scruffy voice commanded. I nearly jumped as I flipped through the newspaper. A man in a tan trench coat and business suit stood awkwardly close to me.

"Cas, you can't do stuff like that. For one, the broody one is going to have your head for that. Second, it's givin' me the creeps. I like the dreads by the way, very classy. Huh," I folded the my arms across my chest, newspaper still in hand and studied the angel in a man's body now in front of me, "This isn't how I remember seeing you."

"This is my vessel. My true form would kill you now. Dean is going to need your help. Keep an eye on him. It has to be stopped." As quickly as he appeared, Castiel vanished. My eyes refocused just beyond the window of the little store I was in. Dean had pulled in up in an old muscle car. Or rather a newer muscle car. I walked out to meet him.

"Nice ride, I take it car shopping went well. Did you find out if there was a big bad after your pops?" I ducked my head as I sat down in the front seat.

"Just helped him pick out my baby. The guy was gonna buy a VW Van." He shuddered slightly, and I smiled. For a single moment, didn't seem to be going all wonky.

"So, what's the plan then? I got nothing."

"We'll shadow him. Figure try to figure out if there is something else following him."

Dean pulled the car over just down the street from an old farm house. John was leaning on a shiny black Chevy Impala, talking with a blonde in waist high jeans. She didn't seem too happy. I'm guessing he was supposed to buy the van for a reason, and when he showed up driving the black sedan hell was about to break loose. Oh, the irony.

"So, I'm guessing those are your parents. What happened to them?"

"Died." Dean replied curtly. His hands fidgeting on the bottom of the steering wheel.

"Mine too. My mom, she had a tumor. The doctors got it out, then an aneurysm burst and she stroked out. I guess my dad's not dead, that I know of. He just kinda disappeared. What happened to your parents?"

"It's a long story."

"Well, from the looks of things we've got a while. Or not, they are on the move."

Once the Impala rounded the corner, Dean turned the key in the ignition, and we followed them to a diner. I glanced at him, I had figured that his parents would be a touchy subject. _He'll open up to me when he's ready. Thankfully Angel has got him beat when it comes to broodiness._ I thought.

Dean parked the car behind the diner, "Let's go." We left the car and moved through the shadows until we could see John and Dean's mom through the window.

"Stay here, I think I heard something behind the dumpster." I whispered. He argued with his eyes, but I reassured him that I would be fine, slayer strength and all. He watched to couple eat, and I looked for anything that could become a weapon as I approached the dumpster.

A tall, lean man, wearing a black t-shirt, and bleach blonde hair, cupped the face of a young brunette in the light under the lamp post. My heart stopped, and the all the air left my lungs.

"Spike." I gasped

"C'mon pet, give me a peck." He cooed, his face not yet bumpy. She turned her face away, and in the moment he bent to

"Spike!" I yelled, my fists at the ready. He whipped around, his face distorted, fangs unsheathed.

"Sorry luv, don't think I know ya, lemme finish up, and you'll be next." He turned back to the girl.

"Oh, so, you don't want the chance to kill the slayer, okay, cool. I'll just be on my way then. It's a shame really. What would Drucilla think? Ooh! Or your mummy! But oh well. I guess you aren't the fearsome William the Bloody after all."

That got his attention. "The slayer eh? Can't be pet, she's not in Kansas. 'Eard she was in New York."

"Then a big bad vamp like you ought take out a little girl like me in a snap. Whadda say?"

"Right, 'sides, I off you, drain you, and I'll still have room for this wee pet." Spike stoked the girls face as a tear rolled down his cheek. He then turned towards me with an all too familiar swagger. He was ready for the kill, his head down slightly, ready to sink his teeth into my carotid artery. I glanced at the girl and nodded. She was smart and took the cue, and ran down the alley.

He swung first but I was prepared. I realized that I was going to have to try to take him on without a weapon of any kind. We were dancing again. We were perfect partners. I wasn't aware of how much I missed fighting him. Every once and a while we would land a blow on each other, but we could go on like this for what seemed like forever.

"Nice foot work pet." He paused, circling around me like a lion circles its prey. My fist met the bridge of his nose. "Bloody 'ell, you're strong too. Maybe you are the slayer, pet."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," as I ducked his fist I brought my leg up and kicked him in the ribs.

"You're good luv. Best I've seen." He wiped his forehead the back of his hand.

"I learned from the best." I panted, almost smiling. I was out of breath. It had been a long time since I had to put up a decent fight.

"I've already tasted the blood of one slayer. Bet you taste real sweet luv. Almost like strawberries." His kick landed me against the brick wall. I looked to my left spotting a small metal pipe attached to the wall, I wrenched it loose. Finally something to uneven the playing field. I swung the pipe like a bat, meeting the side of his skull. He fell to his knees, his piercing blue eyes found mine.

"You won't taste my blood, not today Spike," I circled behind him, hitting his back with the pipe. With a grunt he fell face first into the gravel. I crouched down and whispered in his ear. "You deserve more than what Drucilla is giving you. She loves Angel, she always will. You are capable of greatness Spike. You are a champion." I hit him across the back of his head one last time, assuring that he was unconscious. Then kissed his temple.

Dean rounded the corner just in time to see me wiping the tears from my eyes, and the blood off of my lip.

"What happened here?" His green eyes jumped between me, and the vampire on the ground.

"Vamp tried to attack a girl. I stopped him."

"Sure, that's why his head is still attached to his body. Some slayer you are."

"His name is Spike. And one day he will save the world." I looked down at Spike, "He will do a lot of bad, he'll try to kill me, I'll try to kill him. But in the end, he'll do the right thing."

"What's with his face?" Dean had moved closer and saw the bumpies still showing on Spikes face.

"That's what my vamps look like. They get all grrr, and their whole face changes. What do the vamps you deal with look like?"

"It's like they have retractable shark teeth. If we ever find any, I'll show 'em to you." He shot me a sarcastic smile and motioned for me to get into the car with him.

He told me that his mom was a hunter, and that his dad didn't know anything about this life. We were heading over to his ' house.

"Hunting must run in the family then. If you're mom and grandparents are hunters."

"I never knew my grandparents, I never knew my mother was a hunter."

"So, are you going to tell me how you got into hunting?" He didn't answer, just stared straight ahead at the road illuminated by only our headlights.

It was an odd evening, talking with the Campbell's. His grandmother, Deana, was very sweet, but Samuel was the most distrustful and secretive man I had ever met. I'm guessing that it runs in the family. There was a recent death, and it was odd. I started to tune things out. I wasn't a hunter, and I didn't know about half on the things they were talking about.

My head was still reeling from seeing Spike. He wasn't fighting as hard, he wasn't actually trying to kill me. At least subconsciously. Could it be that something happened between now and then, or then and now? The spark was there, but not as bright. I shouldn't have been able to knock him out that easily.

I shook my head and returned to the room I was in. Deana smiled at me and asked me to help her get something from the kitchen. I nodded and followed her.

"You were somewhere else hon, were did you go?" Deana asked me as she moved around the kitchen, gathering ingredients.

"I saw an old friend today, one I hadn't seen in forever it feels like. It was just odd, been an odd kind of day."

"That it has been," she handed me an onion, and I began to cut it up, "That fellow you got with you, sure does remind me a bit of my Samuel. Stubborn and passionate. You're sure going to be in for a ride my dear."

"Oh, we're not, he's my," I couldn't quiet think of the words to describe the relationship I had with Dean Winchester. I don't think I would have described it as friends, more like, we have a mutual interest in the world surviving. "He's my brother." I could have face palmed myself, Dean and I, siblings? How unlikely.

I finished helping Deana make dinner, and we all ate dinner while discussing some of our adventures in the mythical world. I kept my stories vague, I didn't want to have to explain the Slayer World versus the Hunter World. After we cleaned up Dean and I went back to a hotel for the night. He barely said a word.

"Samuel and Deana huh?" I said aloud as I walked out of the bathroom.

Dean chuckled slightly, and nodded. "It would appear my brother and I were named after them. Can you imagine if Sammy had been a girl? Dean and Samantha?" He smiled, and then informed me that he would be heading to bed. I crawled into bed, and was out like a light. A day like this one had tuckered me out.

When I awoke Dean wasn't in the room, and the car was gone as well. I paced the room for about ten minutes, before I decided I was going to Slayer up and go find him, and when I did I was going to give him a piece of my mind. Figuratively of course. Just as I was about to reach the door, it flung nearly wide open, and a tall man with a scruffy beard waltzed in with a small box of donuts and two coffees in hand.

"Morning Slayer, thought you could use some fuel. I've got to go and check on a recent widow. Her husband was killed two days ago in a tractor accident. Seemed suspicious. You may wanna sit this on out." He handed me a coffee and set the box down on the small table under the window. He removed the small back pack from his shoulder and extracted a pair of black pants, a black shirt, and a small white collar.

"What the hell are you doing? You know, I totally didn't have you pegged for a morning person."

"I'm going undercover."

"Since when is a tractor accident something that should be looked into? It's a farming town, I'm sure tractors run people over all the time."

"Not when you are trying to find a demon. Plus what's the harm. I do need you to do me a favor. Can you keep an eye on John today, I will keep a watch over Mary. I guarantee whatever is going on, is coming after one of them."

"Umm, sure, okay." I sipped my coffee. I stared down at the clothes I had been wearing for the past eighteen hours. This was not what I wanted to be seen in again, but what other choice did I have.

John didn't do a whole lot. He paced around in the front room of his house for what seemed like hours. Every once and a while he would pick up the phone and then set it back down again. He seemed anxious, nervous almost. I wanted to go up to him, ask him what he knew. I remembered seeing him this twitchy at the diner as well.

Night fell and he finally talked with someone on the phone. The conversation lasted all of thirty seconds. John grabbed his brown leather jacket and headed towards his black Chevy. Just before he got in, a certain blonde slayer met up with him.

"What are you doing John Winchester?" I grabbed him by the shirt collar. His eyes widened with fear.

"What? Who are you?" Fear melted from his eyes when he got a look at who I was. "Hey, you're that girl from that diner! You were with that guy who followed me around yesterday. Who are you guys anyways? Get your hands off of me!"

"Relax would you, we are, err, we are with the FBI and we have been tracking you, see we suspect that you could be the next victim our killer might claim. No, no, relax, my partner and I have been assigned to your case, and we are not going to let anything happen to you. Now, Mr. Winchester, where are you going? And what are you doing?"

"I-I was heading over to go and pick up Mary," he pulled a small black box out of the pocket of a very familiar leather jacket. "This is what I was doing."

"Oh," I whispered. I let go of his shirt and backed away. "Carry on then Winchester. But my partner and I will be close. Stay safe."

A very bewildered man sat down in the front of the car, slowly closed the door and started the engine with a low deep rumble. He looked away only to back out of the drive and down the road. I reached into my pocket for my cell phone to call Dean, let him know what was going on. As I flipped it open I noticed that there was no signal.

"Ain't that just dandy," I said aloud to myself as I closed the phone and returned it to my pocket. I started walking down the street in the same direction I saw John drive off in. I hoped Dean was having better luck than I was.

The sun started to set, and I still hadn't got up to where John was. I kicked a rock along the street as I thought back to seeing Spike again. It was odd that he would be here, but none of the other hunters knew about my kind of vampires, or that I had no idea about the kind of vampires that the hunters hunted. I was gonna ask Willow if she had found anything about that, but then I got zapped back to the era of fringe.

"He won't be able to stop it," a low gruff voice muttered.

"Geeze Castiel! You can't just keep popping up like this, you're giving me the heebes."

"I'm not familiar with these _Heebes._ Dean won't be able to stop what is going to happen tonight. And neither will you."

"Then why the hell did you send us here?"

"He needed to see that some things won't change, some things can't change, no matter how hard we try."

"Thanks for the heads up. Why did you send me?"

"That wasn't my intention, you were too close. But Spike, he wasn't supposed to be here. The slayer world and the hunter world have collided."

"What does that mean? How?"

"It was one of the seals, the barriers between these two worlds, two realities, crumbled. The monsters from your world are leaking into this one, and vice versa."

"So that's why they thought I was made up, and I had never heard of hunters. I tell you what, it would have been nice to have a few hunters back me up when Sunnydale was taken over by Glory or by The First. Thank you for answering the question I had yet to ask. So, when do we get to go home?"

"Soon." He vanished just as quickly as he appeared. We had been walking the entire time we were talking and I realized I was entirely sure of where I was. I stopped and surveyed the road and my surroundings. I heard a female scream up ahead.

I got to the scene at the same time to see Mary cradling John in her arms, and her father laying on the ground behind her. I stopped running just behind Dean who had a just lowered his gun after a pillar of black smoke evacuated Samuel's mouth. I placed my hand on his elbow as another hand was placed on my shoulder. I knew who it was without looking.

I woke up in on an uncomfortable mattress, Dean's arm and jacket draped over me. The both of us shot straight up and stared at the man standing in a tan trench coat facing away from us.

"I didn't stop it. She made the deal. She's still dead isn't she?" Dean asked, disappointment laced in his voice.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You couldn't have stopped it. Destiny can't be changed, all roads lead to the same destination. Now you know everything that we know.

"Where is Sam?" I asked quietly. Castiel looked disheartened, Dean furious.

"We know what Azezel did to your brother, but we don't know why. He went to great lengths to cover that up."

"Where's Sam?!" Dean grunted.

"425 Waterman. Your brother is headed down a dangerous road. Stop it, or we will."

Dean put on his jacket and picked up his sawed of shot gun, heading for the door. He glared at Cas, hate and fear filled his eyes. He looked at me, and then walked out the door. The two of them left me alone in the dark hotel room.

 _To Be Continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I paced around the hotel room. By the time I had realized what had happened, it was too late for me to go after Dean. I hadn't known him for very long, and I had known his brother for even less, but something didn't set right with me.

 _Why would the angels threaten to kill Sam?_

 _I thought they were some of the good guys?_

 _Why did I keep thinking about waking up with Dean's arm around me?_

 _I should call Willow, check in on the school._

 _That can wait until the boys are back_.

It had been almost three hours before they returned to the run down hotel room. I had watched cheesy infomercials while practiced some slaying techniques, and practically worn a hole in the carpet from my pacing. I didn't like being useless, usually it's me who goes out on their own unnecessarily and lets their friends worry about their safety.

I heard the low rumble of Dean's car and saw the lights flash through the motel room window. I stood up instantly, hands on my hips ready to go nine rounds with the Winchester Brothers. They have a new member of this team now, and one with super strength to boot. I dropped my hands when Sam was the first one through the door. The look on his face reminded me of the time I had to bring Dawn home after she had gotten into trouble at school. He looked at me once, pulling his lips into a line, acknowledging my existence before sitting on the bed, unpacking books and rifling through them. When Dean walked in, I could feel the anger radiating from his body. He shot me a look that told me someone was going to get an ass whooping and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Uh, Dean? Can I talk to you?"

"In a minute Buffy," He concentrated on the hulk of a man sitting on the bed ten feet from me.

"No, now would be best." He followed me out of the room, unwillingly. We walked around to the tail end of his car. "What kind of car is this?" I asked, knowing it would take some of the tension off. I knew it used to Johns, just like the leather jacket he wears. He smiled a slightly, placing one hand just on top of the trunk.

"Baby's a 1967 Chevy Impala," he turned to me and the seriousness returned to his face. "That's not what you wanted to talk about." He crossed his arms in front of his chest. He unknowingly drew attention to his biceps when his fists pushed the muscles slightly forward. I blinked, returning from dreamworld.

"No. You just took off. I'm glad you found Sam, but something else happened too."

"Look, Buffy, I don't want to talk about it."

"Of course you don't, but you are going to have to. Castiel said that the angels were going to _take care_ of him, that's some bad mojo. We are working this apocalypse together. Something happened with you two tonight now spill." I crossed my arms over my chest this time.

"He, look, I don't even know, alright. All I saw was him smoke out a demon."

"Okay? Isn't that a good thing?"

"This was different, it went through the floor. He said he was sending it back to hell without killing the actual guy in the meatsuit. Ruby was there too."

"Who is Ruby?"

"She's this demon chick I thought was destroyed or killed. She used to help us, sort of, never trusted the bitch."

"Well, did anyone get hurt?"

"No, the guy's in the hospital. But that's not the point. You don't get help from a demon, and you don't exorcise demons with your mind. He thinks he's helping people, and sure maybe he is. But this, this is a slippery slope that Ruby has got him on."

"I've seen what happens when you mess with bad mojo. My best friend back home is the most powerful witch in the world. The dark magic took a hold of her. She killed a man, and almost destroyed the town. We helped her back, all of us. If Sam is in the deep end then he needs someone to help him get back to shore. We can help him, but he's gonna need your help the most."

"If the other hunters…" Dean leaned against the back of the car, and shook his head. "If I didn't know him, and I saw what he was doing, I would want to hunt him. All of the other hunters would too."

I stood in front of him, closer than I had been before. I told him about Dawn, how she wasn't really a person, just a ball of energy disguised as human. How Glory had tried to kill her in order to open this portal that lead to my death instead. He didn't say much, just nodded his head. He wasn't angry with Sam, he was sad, afraid really. He had spent so long protecting him, died for him, and now this? I could totally relate.

I sat on the trunk on the car, our sides almost touching, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You should talk to him Dean. Tell him about what Cas said, tell him about seeing your parents. Then get some sleep. It's been a very long day."

We walked back inside, and I stated that I was going to take a shower. My plan was to give them some time to talk, and secondly, I'd been running around for what seemed like two days, but was barely a few hours. Over the running water I heard a few shouts, and couple of crashes, and then everything calmed down. I finished my shower, wrung out my hair, and got dressed again.

By the time I walked out of the shower they were sitting at the little table talking about Mary and John.

"I never said anything about you having demon blood in you. How long have you known?" Dean's voice started to bristle.

"About a year." Sam looked down at the table.

"I had demon blood in me once." I said as I walked over to the bed, drying my hair with a towel.

"You what?" Dean turned all the way around, with one eyebrow raised. Sam looked as though he might actually say something to me.

"Yep. I was able to hear everyone's thoughts, and I mean literally everyone. It made me go insane. I couldn't sleep. But Giles and the Scooby gang helped me and we cleared it up right quick."

"What, so you got it out of your system?" Sam asked.

"Yep. But things are different in my world, or were different. I don't know, but Castiel said the barriers between my world and your world were falling apart. I don't know if what worked for me and the demon blood, will work for you. You're demons are way different than mine. You're monsters are my demons."

"We could give it a shot. It couldn't hurt, could it?" Dean looked at Sam.

"I-I suppose so. Do you know what you used?"

"Oh gosh, it's been years since then. I'll have to call Giles, talk to Willow. I think we could whip something up. I'll go call the school." I looked at the clock that read, 3:25 A.M. The sun still wasn't up. "Better yet, I'll call them in the morning. I feel like I haven't slept in two days, I'm going to call it a night."

I unfurled a sleeping bag on the floor by the heater, stole a pillow and a blanket from the bed, and settled in for some much needed sleep. It wasn't a good night of sleep, but I managed. It was better than none. My dreams were mixed with naughty thoughts of Dean, as well as memories of Spike. Seeing him brought up a bunch of old feelings and memories I hadn't thought of in years. I'm sure it wouldn't have been much different if I had seen Angel.

Much too soon was it time to get moving. Sam had gotten a phone call for a case, and I needed to get back to the school to do some research about the demon blood. The God Squad hadn't asked us to take care of this one, so we assumed it didn't have anything to do with the seals. I asked for a ride to the bus station, but as it turned out Cleveland was on the way to where ever it was that they were going. We rode in the car for a day, and this time, I was happy not to drive.

Dean was really picky about the music that played in his "baby". I didn't mind too much, but there is only so much 70's rock this Californian girl can handle. It was pretty quiet in the car otherwise. We talked about the merging of our worlds. What kind of monsters they dealt with, and how, and my kind of monsters. At a diner Sam gave me a necklace that had a star in the middle of a sun, he said it was an anti-possession sigil. It was supposed to protect me from their demons.

"Cool, so why don't you guys have one?" My question was answered as Dean and Sam tugged at their shirt collars revealing a tattoo of the same symbol on their chests. My thoughts quickly went to Dean's firm pectoral muscles, and how I would love to feel his heart beat just under my hand. Maybe lay a kiss or two there. Was it just me, or was Dean looking a little too long at me too?

"You should get a tattoo too, it's more permanent. The necklace is only temporary." Dean said in a husky voice. He tried to hide his face in the cup of black coffee he was drinking.

"I'll run that by the committee." I winked at Dean. Sam was busy reading the newspaper and didn't notice.

The night mimicked the color of the Impala as the car came to a stop in front of my small house.

"You guys can stay the night here. No really, it's the least I can do. One less count for fraud when you guys get busted." I laughed. Sam made my already small home, look even smaller. He ducked through the door way, and had just enough room to stand upright in the living room. "There's an extra room down the hall, and a hide-a-bed in the couch. You guys can fight over who goes where."

"Buffy," Dean started.

"No, you are going to stay here for the night, get some rest, and in the morning you will eat real food." I turned on a couple lamps, then walked down the hallway to get sheets and blankets for the hide-a-bed. I returned to the living room in time to see Dean and Sam Rock-Paper-Scissors for the hide-a-bed. Dean pouted like a small child when he lost, and Sam smiled widely with triumph. I set the blankets on the couch, and offered the shower to the boys, with the promise of excellent water pressure. Sam took the first one, giving Dean a fake promise of enough hot water. He forced a laugh as Sam took off down the hall.

"So, you raised him, right?" I asked as I made some tea.

"Um, yeah, I did." He tried to make himself busy, by flipping through the book on my kitchen table. The one with the giant red lettering title, "Vampyre."

"I raised Dawn too. Well, sort of. Our dad disappeared when I was sixteen, and my mom died when I when Dawn was fifteen. Now she's dating my best friend. I know she's an adult, and should be allowed to make her own decisions. But I still see her as a little kid. I get it."

"Sammy was six months old when mom died. We've been on the road since then. Sometimes dad would be gone for days on a case. I would take care of Sam while he was gone. He was nothing like the John you met."

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to carry that burden." I sat down in the other chair at the table that I had purposely moved closer to him. I studied the profile of his face. His strong jaw line covered by a day old beard that made him look older than he is. His green eyes stared intently at the pages of the book I knew he wasn't reading. I placed my small hand on his clenched hand, his green eyes stared into mine.

"Buffy," he started to say something, as Sam stomped down the hall. I quickly moved my hand and sat back in my chair, clutching my cup of tea. Sam gave us a quizzically look, then asked where he could find a cup. I showed him where they were, and got out leftovers to feed the three of us. I excused myself to bed. I let my fingers brush against his arm as I walked passed.

In my room I snuggled down into my many fluffy blankets, and quickly fell asleep.

 _I stood in the door way of a white marble room. Blood stained the floor in a familiar pattern. Dean was beside me, shouting, screaming. Sam stood in front of us, apologetic, tearful. A whole room began to shake and the floor started to crack beneath my feet. A bright light escaped from the floor. My heart pounded in my chest. I felt helpless as I shielded my eyes._

I woke up covered in sweat. It had been years since I had a slayer dream. I ran out of my room only to find the ugly floral pattern visible on the couch and all the blankets folded next to the pillows on the coffee table. I peered out my front window and my suspicions were confirmed. The Winchesters were gone. I rushed to the phone and tried to call them, but was answered by voicemail recordings. They were long gone, and wasn't sure when I would see them again.

* * *

This is the last chapter that will be in Buffy's POV, the next few will be from Dean's. I thought you'd like to see what's going on in his head about Buffy and the merging of the two separate universes. There will be more of Willow, Xander, and Dawn later on.

I want to take a moment to thank everyone who has kept up with this story so far. So thank you :)

Lastly, if you think taking turns with the POV is a mistake, I might reconsider, but it'll take more than just a couple of reviews to rethink it. Unless of course it's a very well written out reason as to why.

Again thank you :D


	8. Chapter 8

AN: You guys have all been so patient with me, and I thank you to those of you who have still been waiting, or have just found this story. It's been a very, very long time since I have posted an update. Unfortunately I lost my muse for this story when I thought I had just found it. I got very stuck on one scene and couldn't get past in. In the past few days I have decided to just skip ahead a bit and write what I wanted to write instead of what I thought I should write. I also just found this chapter on my computer and I can't believe I never posted it. Again, my many sincerest apologies. As soon as I have posted this chapter, I am going to be typing up my written drafts (old school, I know) and I will hopefully have a few more chapters ready for you guys soon.

With out further ado, here is the next installment, as promised in Dean's POV.

* * *

Chapter 8

I stared at the white textured ceiling, my head resting on my hands. Lights slid through the front window from one of the few passing cars. Sleep was not my friend tonight. I was waiting for Sammy to try and sneak out to meet his demon bitch. The demons do go back to hell with a plain old exorcism, why the hell would he need to do it with his freaking Jedi mind powers? What the hell is he thinking? Who's to say that the person that demon was riding hadn't already killed it's host before Sam did his little… thing….

There was no way in hell this Buffy chick understands what's going on. Even if her sister was once a glowing ball of whatever. She shouldn't meddle in our lives, this was between me and Sam. We've done just fine on our own. Sure, we have made a few demon deals, but that's the past. Why did Cas decide that she needed to go with me to the past? Why is she here?

I could hear her toss in her sleep. Her room was just on the other side of the living room. Her bed must have been against the shared wall. It wasn't the normal tossing and turning, it was mixed with slight whimpers and deep breaths, as if she was having a nightmare. I sat up slightly, and considered going in to wake her, but then I recalled the way she jumped me when she thought I was some vampire she needed to stake. My heart raced as I thought about the way she had managed to get me on my back, her legs straddling my hips. She was fast, graceful and strong. Her green eyes were focused on the stake she held just above my heart. She was small enough, I could have easily thrown her off of me, but for some reason I couldn't.

Sun light started to peak through the window and I snapped back to reality. I adjusted my jeans before quietly walking down the hall, and waking up Sam. He responded by clutching the knife under his pillow, then whipping around in such a fashion he nearly embedded the blade in my abdomen.

"Dammit Sammy," I whispered, "The hell do you think you are doing?"

"Me? What about you?" Sam scoffed as he lowered the knife.

"Would ya keep it down? Get up, it's time to get on the road." I threw his jeans at him, and then shuffled down back to the living room.

I folded the blankets, and winced every time the bed squeaked as I tried to fold it back up and into the couch. I didn't want to wake her up. I really didn't want her tagging along either. I've already got Sammy to deal with. I didn't need a Slayer whose gaze lingers to long. I set the blankets down and picked up my duffle as Sam was leaving his room. We silently left the house, got into the Impala, and drove away before the sun made it all the way up.

We were almost fifty miles out of town when my cell phone started to ring. I looked at the small display.

INCOMING CALL: BUFFY

I hit the button on the side to silence the ringer, without dismissing the call, then set the phone back down. Sammy looked at me, but didn't say anything.

"So, tell me about this case." I said, staring at the road ahead of me.

"Um well, all Travis gave me was a name and a city. Uh," He searched his pockets for a small piece of paper. "We're looking for a Jack Montgomery in Carthage, Missouri. I'm guessing he will tell us more when we get there."

"Yeah, alright."

"Look, Dean, I'm sorry about not telling you about the demon blood thing. I just didn't want you to worry."

"You've been sayin' sorry a lot Sammy."

"Maybe we should have stayed with Buffy for a few days, see if her friends could come up with something that will help me."

"Look, we've always figured this stuff out on our own before. We'll figure this one out too."

"Dean, you went to Hell. Dad made a deal for your life. I don't think that qualifies as figuring it out."

"Sammy, we aren't asking Buffy for help. Period. Final Answer. We will be in Carthage in tonight."

It was a long drive, most of which was spent in silence. I kept thinking about how maybe we should have stayed in Cleveland for a day. But getting out there, hunting things would be good for Sam. We could use a real simple monster to hunt.

We staked out Montgomery's house, to find he had a real case of the munchies, and uncooked hamburger was his go to meal. Travis met us at the hotel. Told us he was a Rougarou that he looks like a human, until he gets a taste of the long pig, as it were. Then he would change into a wormy skinned monster. Travis killed his father about thirty years ago, but Jack wasn't born yet, and when he was he was placed up for adoption.

Sam went on this whole thing about trying to save him. He wanted to tell Montgomery what he was, and that he could stay human if he just didn't take a bite out of one of us. If you'd have asked me, I'd say Sammy was taking this all too personally. I was trying to explain to him, talk to him about the very real possibility we were going to have to gank this dude. I asked him if he could relate.

"Stop the car." He stated in a flat abrupt voice.

"What?"

"Stop the car or I will!" He shouted. I looked at him, not convinced that he could actually do that, but I remembered what some of his other demon blood buddies were capable of. I pulled off to the side of the road Sam jumped out before the car was even completely stopped.

"You want to know why I've been lying to you, Dean? Because of crap like this!" He yelled, using wide arm gestures

"Like what?" I responded in a similar manor.

"The way you talk to me, the way you look at me like I'm a freak!" I could tell he was pissed off now. He walked right past me.

"I do not." I replied. I realized it was a childish thing to say too late.

"You know, or even worse, like I'm an idiot! Like I don't know the difference between right and wrong! What?"

"Do you know the difference, Sam? I mean, you've been kind of strolling a dark road lately." Now it was my turn to be pissed. All I could think about was seeing him in that room with Ruby and the demon practically burning a hole through the floor as it went back to Hell.

"You have no idea what I'm going through. None." He yelled.

"Then enlighten me!" I shouted through gritted teeth.

"I've got demon blood in me, Dean! This disease, pumping through my veins, and I can't ever rip it out or scrub it clean! I'm a whole new level of freak! And I'm just trying to take this, this curse and make something good out of it. Because I have to." He looked down at the road, and I realized, that we should have stayed with Buffy. That I should have let her help my baby brother. That maybe doing it our way wasn't the best plan.

We left to go and talk to Jack, but it didn't work. It might have gone better if Travis hadn't kidnapped and threatened to kill his newly pregnant wife. That same night Sam torched the man as was coming to from being knocked out.

I apologized to Sam as we were driving out of town that night. I think he made the right call, deciding not to use his powers anymore. It was silent again in the car. Even if it wasn't because of me, or the angels telling him, it was still for the best that he didn't use his powers.

We stopped in other cheap motel when I felt like I couldn't drive anymore. Sam and I carried in our duffels to the room. He settled on the bed, flipping through yet another book on monster lore. I excused myself, claiming that I was going to be getting food.

I stood by the tailgate of my car, staring at the screen on my phone. Trying to decide if I should press the call button and talk to Buffy or not. Even though Sam had said he wasn't going to use his powers, I think the both of us would feel a whole lot more comfortable if we were rid of the demon blood altogether.

I hit the call button, three rings later, a familiar voice answered.

"Hey, it's me." I said. "Look, I need some help with Sammy."

"What did ya boys get into this time?"

"It's bad Bobby. Sam's dealing with some bad mojo. He's got demon blood in him. Cass said the angels are going to take him out if I can't stop him. Buffy said they might have something that can help, a cure maybe?" I kicked at the ground as I talked.

"But you aren't with Buffy now, are you?" Bobby asked.

"No, umm, we left her back in Ohio a few days ago."

"You sure are a damned fool ya know that?" He sighed, "Well, why didn't you stick around to see if this cure thing worked?"

"It's from her world. Technically it's from what we would call a monster, not one of the black eyed SOB's we've got. I don't know if it will do more harm, or if it won't do anything. You should've seen him Bobby. That girl in the hotel? That was Ruby. She's got him pulling demons out of the throats of their meatsuits, and burning them through the floor."

"Dean, I'll see what I can do. Where is Sam now?"

"He's inside."

"Why don't you call Buffy, see if she has found anything. It sounded like she's got a whole team that helps her with this kind of stuff. If she's offerin' it wouldn't be a bad idea to use those resources."

"Yeah, umm, okay."

"Dean, you gotta be smart about this. If the angels want Sam dead, you're going to have to use every play in the book to help him. Even if that means getting help from a young girl with super strength."

"You're right. Thanks Bobby."

"Take care Dean."

"Yeah. Bye." I reopened my phone after snapping it shut. My thumb hovered over the call button as I stared at the contact information for Buffy Summers. I pictured her green eyes glowing with contempt as I tried to apologize for ditching her, her chest rising and falling quickly after she spewed out sentence after sentence about how stupid and idiotic I was being. She was a force to be reckoned with, like no one I'd ever met. You could see it in a sideways glance, in her posture.

Blinking quickly, I snapped the phone shut again and shoved it into my pants pocket. In a huff I walked back towards the driver side door. I paused before I reached for the handle, reached back into my pocket and called Buffy before I could second guess myself again.

"Woah there Buff, slow it down. I know, I know, you're right, you're right." As I had expected she was giving me an earful. How she was able to say so much in one breath, I may never know.

I filled her in on our next case, and told her we were still in the eastern area of the States, but we didn't know where we would be headed next, and it may be a while before we did. I told her not to worry, that we were both fine for the time being, and asked her to hurry up and find that damn demon monster SOB that she had been talking about earlier. The sooner I find a way to help Sam, the better we would all be.

I eventually did go and get food for my brother and I, along with a couple cases of beer, but he knew I had been gone too long to just be doing that.


	9. Chapter 9

See! Told you this next chapter would come much faster, except that it's not in Dean's POV. Next chapter is already in the works and is in Dean's POV, but I'm thnking its going to be more of a half chapter between this one and the next, not so much a chapter I would put in and let stand on it's own. I do have this whole story mostly outlined as to where it's going to be going, and as long as my muse doesn't leave me, I will be updating as quickly and as regularly as I can. I just fell so bad when I get reviews and follows and I haven't updated in so long... I shall use that as motivation! Review and follow, and you may guilt me into writing another chapter!

*And now back to the story*

* * *

Chapter 9

"Oktoberfest? You mean with lederhosen, and, and beer? I don't know Cas, that's not really my thing, I'm more of a Pink Wine, under $7 kind of girl."

"It doesn't matter what your alcohol preference is, it's where the Winchesters are, where you neeed to be. The seals are still breaking. You don't have-"

"I know, I know," I cut him off, "I don't have a choice. Geeze, you'd think a slayer would get a break every once and a while. I mean, really, how often can this ol' world need saving?" The other end of the line was silent. I smiled, the stoic angel did know what a rhetorical question was, I was proud. "Cas, come on, it was a rhetorical question, but a girl still needs to know where she is going."

"Canonsburg, Pennsylvania," and he hung up.

"Perfect, well okay then," I said allowed to myself in my living room. I immediately called Willow and told her that she'd have to cover for me yet again. She joked about having to let me go if I ever called out again, find a replacement because my schedule was just too unreliable. My position wasn't really even necessary anymore, and it needed to be that way because every time I think I've saved the world it just gets itself into an even mess.

"Have you found the demon that gives you X-men like abilities yet?" I asked.

"Unfortuantely know, Faith has a whole group of girls working on it, and they just haven't located one, or one that is close anyways. They may have to take a field trip to hunt it down, and bring it back. It's going to be kind of Intiativey if we have to do it that way though."

"I know hon," I stuffed clothing in to a bag on my bed, "but maybe it won't have to be that way, maybe there is another way, or maybe he'll learn how to control his urges like you learned how to control yours."

"Here's hoping. When are you leaving?"

"As soon as I fill every bag I own apparently," I gazed down at the mess on my bed, a small duffle bag was next to my toiletries bag, which sat on top of a larger duffle bag. "I honestly don't know if I'll need all of this stuff, but it's better to be safe than sorry. All I have left to pack is the pointy and deadly stuff."  
"Love ya Buff, be safe!"

"You too Wills."

Twenty minutes later I had everything all packed into the back of my jeep and was headed to the gas station for road trip provision. Two and a half hours later I was pulling into a grass parking lot and making my way into the tourist filled town. Everything looked as though it had been taking right out of the Alps and transported here. I scanned the courtyard looking for a very tall man, and his even taller litter, or rather younger, brother, when I spotted the pop up tavern. I not so casually marched inside and promptly found the boys talking to one of the female bartenders dressed in traditional bar wench outfits.

"Hello boys, miss me?" I placed one hand on Dean's shoulder and the other on my hip. His mouth gaped open as he looked at me. The beer had already turned his cheeks pink, and his ears followed suit as his eyes met mine. Sam scoffed and smiled widely as he looked between me and his brother. "Didn't think I'd see you two here! I mean, I know its October, and you boys really like your beer, but here of all places! Do you like my outfit?" I stared into Dean Winchesters green eyes and waited for him to reply. After all, I too was dressed like a bar wench, my white blouse fell off both shoulders while a green and yellow corset-like-vest cinched around my midsection, and a matching skirt flared out over my many petticoats. After all, I was trying to blend in.

"Buffy," chuckled Sam as he elbowed his brother, "we weren't expecting to see you here either. How have you been?"

"Oh good, good, ya know the usual," I looked at the girl whose name tag read JAMIE, "how about some beers everyone, on me.'

"He-he doesn't drink, his a Christian Scientist, he doesn't even take asprin." I looked at the girl, and then looked at Dean, who was trying desperately not to make eye contact with either me or the girl, then at Sam.

"Four beers it is then." My whole body felt hot, and I been watching Jamie make eyes at Dean since I walked in the door, my emotions were getting the best of me. I turned around and winked at Dean before I walked to the bar, swinging my hips a little more than I normally would. When I arrived at the bar I leaned forward onto my elbows and stood on my tip toes, bending at the waist in such a way that my already short skirt appear shorter than it was. With a smile on my face I sauntered back over to the booth with two beers in each hand. I motioned for Jamie to scooch over and placed my self right in front of Green Eyes himself.

"A-anyway, Jamie, could we ask you some more questions about the two victims?" Dean stuttered.

"Umm… yeah sure, go ahead. I mean, I didn't see anything, Ed Brewer is the guy you'd need to talk to, he was the one that saw the va-," Jamie glanced over at me, then down at the table before she continued, "the first attack."

"Oh! Are you guys talking about the vamp and werewolf situation? Sounds like something out of a teen romance novel."  
Sam nearly choked on his drink and grinned showing all of his teeth, "Yeah, something like that."

"Well, since you to wonderful FBI agents are here, I'm sure you'll catch the Big Baddy soon. They are really something Jamie, you should see them work, they are amazing, it's almost, well I'd say unnatural sometimes."

"We ain't- I mean, we just do our jobs." Stammered Dean, who nearly finished his beer in a single drink after the sentence he was trying to form finally made its way out of his mouth.

"Really, it's fine. And there's my boss, looks like I gotta get back to work, excuse me." I stood and let Jamie out of the booth and promptly set back down. I got some information from the boys about the nature of the vamp attack and that the werewolf left the heart inside the man's chest. From what I had heard it sounded like the monsters I regularly deal with on a day to day basis, our worlds must be colliding more than we had originally thought.

"It couldn't actually be Dracula anyways." I said as I took a bite out of the burger I had ordered.

"Duh," Dean looked at my like I was an idiot, "He's not real."

"Oh, he's real, and I dusted him. This is one of the gifts he gave me," I turned my head to show them the two white circles on the side of my neck, just above the artery. "The creep tried to make me one of his wives, was using all of this wacky mind control stuff, but in the end, Mr. Pointy and I killed him."

Sam looked at me in disbelief. I explained, again, that what ever happened when Dean had his, for lack of a better term, 'near death experience' our worlds merged, and in my world, Dracula, vamps with two large non-retractable teeth, was a real thing. As well as werewolves that looked like men who had turned into wolves.

I looked back over my shoulder at the two girls standing behind the bar, the brunette, whom I hadn't met yet was taking notes on what I assumed was the remaining contents in multiple different bottles of alcohol. I had noticed her often dabbing her mouth with a napkin,

"She shouldn't put so much lipstick on, then she wouldn't have to dab it off like that."

"What?" Dean and Sam asked in unison.

"Look the brunette," I said.

"Lucy?"  
"yeah sure, lucy, she keeps dabbing her lips with a napkin, getting the access lipstick off, she wouldn't have to do that if she didn't apply so much in the first place."

"What do we care about her beauty habits?" Dean raised a quizzical eyebrow.  
"You don't, I was just saying is all. It's odd, most girls learn that way before they are in their mid twenties, unless they have just started to wear make up." After my odd observation, we continued to discuss the case, as well as getting the things we needed to help Sam with his blood problem. We planned to meet up around 10 p.m. that night, I needed to unpack my car, call the scoobies and change out of my ridiculous costume, and the boys wanted to take in Oktoberfest a bit more.

I still hadn't recovered from my fit of jealousy when I first arrived, but unless I was completely wrong, something was flashing behind Dean's eyes that made my whole body feel warm, and a flutter occur in my stomach.


	10. Chapter 9 (continued)

Two chapters in one night? Whaaa? Here's a super short view into Dean Winchester's mind as Buffy was in her less than controlled fit of jealousy in the tavern.

* * *

Chapter 9.5

I nearly choked on my drink when I saw her walk into the tavern. She was honest-to-Chuck the last person I expected to see here. I had originally mentioned that we come this way because of the festival, not because of some strange murder, but it was the murder that I needed to convince Sam that this is where we needed to go next. It had apparently been a vampire that killed this girl, and the next night we were in town and werewolf had attacked a teeny bopper boy. But it wasn't quiet weird enough, in fact, we almost left after we saw the victim. Two teeth marks in her neck? And a witness who said he looked like Dracula? Sounds like a prank gone terribly wrong, and nothing that has to do with our line of work. Then the werewolf thing happened, and we decided to stay around a bit longer when the hair came back as an actual wolf hair.

Sam and I had just sat down in the booth and I had just started to flirt with the amazingly hot bar wench Jamie when none other than Buffy freaking Summers busted threw the door in a short skirt, vest, and white off the shoulder blouse. Her hair was tied in two low pigtails, and her socks came up to her knees. I could hardly breathe and my heart almost leapt out of my chest. You could say I was stuck between a rock and a hard place, a very, very hard place.

Was she throwing a fit? Being all huffy and jealous that there was another blonde sitting across from me who had taken notice of the suit and badge and (who I'm sure if I had just asked one more time) would have let me take her home tonight. No shit, the slayer was jealous, and did it look good on her. I nearly lost it when she went over to the bar, standing on her toes, showing off the back of her wonderfully toned and smooth thighs, the ruffles of her skirt barely hiding what I know she was trying to show off. I found words hard to find when she came back over and sat down in front of me, her green eyes on fire, and her chest heaving.

"A-anyway, Jamie, could we ask you some more questions about the two victims?" _Damn it Dean! Get it together!_ I yelled at myself as I stuttered out the words I was trying to find.

"Umm… yeah sure, go ahead. I mean, I didn't see anything, Ed Brewer is the guy you'd need to talk to, he was the one that saw the va-," Jamie glanced over at Buffy, obviously unsure if she should really be mentioning vampires to the girl she hardly knew that was dominating the table, she continued, "the first attack."

"Oh! Are you guys talking about the vamp and werewolf situation? Sounds like something out of a teen romance novel." Buffy chirped.  
"Yeah, something like that." I could tell Sam sensed the tension, he was looking back and forth between myself and the two blondes across from us.

"Well, since you wonderful FBI agents are here, I'm sure you'll catch the Big Baddy soon. They are really something Jamie, you should see them work, they are amazing, it's almost, well I'd say unnatural sometimes." She was unbelievable, she stared at me the whole time, holding her bottle of beer to her mouth, bitting her lower lip before softly pressing both of them to the mouth of the bottle and taking a drink.

"We ain't- I mean, we just do our jobs." Shit, words, hard, think, can't. If I hadn't heard Sam mutter "Christo" earlier, I would have that she was a demon. This woman was almost too much for me. I had already finished my beering, making that the second drink I had finished in the hour that we had been in this tavern and I was certain I was going to need more if I was to make it out of her alive.

Jamie left just shortly after that exchange, and got back to work. The three of us talked business, and other things while we ate and then decided to meet up again later. I was honestly glad when Buffy decided that she need to go back to her room for a while, though that rock had left, the hard place still continued to come and go as her green eyes flashed with something behind them that sent fire down my spine.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"We just got a call from the sheriff, something that had to do with mummies. Do you want to come check it out?" We had all gone back to our motel rooms. I had decided I wanted to change out of my bar wench outfit and into something a bit more slayerish. I had picked a pair of light blue jeggings, a soft t-shirt, and a trendy but comfortable pair of boots. Dean had texted me and told me they had some information so I went down the two doors to their room.

"A mummy? It sounds like our two worlds are merging more than I thought, and going back in time a bit too." I paced back and forth in front of the window.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, he looked over the top of his laptop.

"I mean, the vampires who leave two bite marks, werewolves that actually get all wolfy, and now a mummy? It's sounding like high school all over again to me."

"You mean, you've seen all of this before?" Dean stood up from the edge of the bed and took a few steps toward me.

"Yes Dean, I lived it." I snapped at him, if he was paying attention at all he wouldn't have had to ask that question. Maybe I was still on edge from my spat of jealousy at the bar. "I think we should split up, you two go and take a look at the mummy thing, and I'll go out on patrol, see if I can find anything."

"You shouldn't go alone," Dean stepped even closer to me, his body only inches from mine. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Sam's eyes flickering between the two of us.

 _Damn he looks good in a suit_ , I thought. "One girl in all the world, remember? I can handle myself, besides, mummies give me the wiggins."

We gathered our things and headed out into the town, and soon our paths diverged.

"You two have fun, okay? Text me if you need me."

"Be careful." Dean warned.

"Now, where's the fun in that?" I called from over my shoulder as I walked in the opposite direction. I could feel Dean's eyes watching me walk away until he was coaxed by his younger brother to continue on to the Museum.

I had been walking around the very lively town for what seemed like hours, I hadn't seen anything other than the run of the mile festival tourists. Deciding to get out of the hustle and bustle of things, I turned down an alley that seemed empty when I saw a girl standing alone.

"Ya know, us girls shouldn't be out here alone. Especially since there have been some strange things going on around here." I called out as I continued to walk towards her. She turned around and I immediately recognized her, "Jamie?"

"Oh, hi Buffy. I was just waiting for someone."

"Dean?" I asked softly, I was now right beside her.

"Yeah, but it looks like he isn't going to show. Umm," she looked into my eyes and then quickly back down, "You two have a thing don't you?"

"Dean and I?" I raised my brow and forced a laugh, "No, no no no no no, we are just some old friends. He worked a case I was a witness for a while back. He is just as much a flirt now as he was then. I'm sorry you had to wait on him." I glanced up at the roof of the building, my slayer senses were on fire, and I could have sworn I had seen something shifting around up there. I put my arm around Jamie's shoulder.

"No, it's totally fine. I don't usually go out with customers, but he was just, well, so HOT, and a Federal Agent. I just thought, what the hell, you know?"

"Boy do I understand, a guy flashes a badge and us girls go weak in the knees. Would you like me walk you home honey? I really don't think you should be alone out here tonight."

"Umm, sure, but what about you?"

"Oh, I'm staying in the middle of town, lots of bright lights and all, I'll be good."

The shadow followed us for a while, but I lost feeling of its presence once we got back into the main part of town where all the loud and intoxicated tourists were. Once I was certain Jamie was home safe, I headed back into the alleys to see if the big bad was still lurking in the shadows somewhere.

"What's going on between you and Buffy? She nearly ripped your head off back there."

"I don't know what you are talking about." I shrugged and continued to look at the scene of the alleged mummy rising.

"Dude, the slayer is totally into you, she was obviously jealous when she saw you flittering with Jamie."

"I don't know what you mean."

"I mean you are playing with fire, and you should be careful, or not play with it at all. What is up with you lately?"

"I don't know man, I just," I struggled to find the words, "Look at me. I mean, I came back from the furnace without any of my old scars, right? No bullet wounds, knife cuts, none of the off-angled fingers from all the breaks. I mean, my hide is as smooth as a baby's bottom. Which leads me to conclude, sadly," I paused for dramatic effect, "that my virginity is intact."

"What?" Sam looked bewildered and took a step back.

"I've been rehymenated!"

Sam laughed, "Please. Dean, maybe angels can pull you out of hell, but no one could do that." He stifled yet another laugh.

"Brother, I have been re-hymenated. And the dude will not abide." I walked closer to the sarcophagus, I noticed the lid was ajar and inspected it further.

"All right, dude. Well, you go do whatever you got to do, what did you find?"

"This sarcophagus isn't ancient," I stated as I held up a tag that read THE FX SHOP PROPHOUSE PHILDADELPHIA, PA. "Obviously it's from a prop house in Philly."

"It goes well with the bucket of dry ice he was keeping in it." Sam lifted up a small metal bucket, a small amount of a fog like substance was streaming over the top.

"A mummy with a sense of showmanship. I kind of like it. And to think this stuff gives Buffy the wiggins."

"This is stupid." Sam chuckled.

"Welp, should we meet up with the slayer, tell her all we found was jack squat?"

"I suppose, why don't you call her and see where she is at."

I consented and dialed the blonde's number, it rang and I was answered only by her voicemail. How does she sound so god damn chipper? Even her voicemail sounds like she is bouncing around. We decided to split up and meet up again once we found her.

I arrived just in time to watch a man in a dark cape corner Buffy in a short dead end alley. I found it odd that she would have been running away from him, I very clearly remember her pinning me to the ground when she thought I might have been a vampire, and I watched her take down a vampire 30 or so years ago. I heard her soft sobs and his Slovenian accent calling her Mira. Just as I was about to take on the Dracula wanna be, I saw her hand drop to her side a stake clenched in her fist. She's playing with her food, I thought and softly laughed. I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall to watch the show.

When the man was within arm's length she sprang into action. With a spinning kick her foot found the chest of her target and sent him flying backwards out of the alley. She step out triumphantly and nodded in my direction. The monster had regained his footing and was wheeling towards her, she cartwheeled towards him and punched him three times in the face.

"So, I see you found the vampire," I called out. "Need any help?"

She wasn't going all out I could tell, in an effort she let him think he was going to get an upper hand she let him land a few hits. Once she was bored she pulled his head down with both arms and kneed him in the gut a couple of times before letting him stumble backwards.

"No thanks," she panted, "it's been a while since I've been out in the field. I could use the practice." She ducked a blow to her jaw, crouched low to the ground and spun with one leg out, effectively knocking her opponent on his ass. She rose, and pulled some hair away from her mouth and tucked it behind her ear. "How was the mummy thing?" She walked closer to me the man had gotten back up and was stalking her now. I uncrossed my arms and moved away from the wall.

"Just some odd props, I don't know if this thing is actually one thing, or multiple." I nodded at her as Dracu-wannabe was about to make his move, she ducked out if the way as he came flying towards me.

"All yours buddy," she said, and stalked around behind him, her eyes never leaving her prey. He and I grappled for a minute, one of my hands on his chest and the other on the side of his head. I looked up to see Buffy twirling her stake in her hand. "Sorry mister, but it looks like Jonathan and Mira will win yet another day." Buffy quipped as she drove the stake into his back and quickly back out again, it was covered in blood. The monster let out a painful cry and forcefully threw himself out of my hands and fled down the alley. I stared down at the two objects in my hands: a medallion and the outer portion of an ear. Shoving the items into my pocket I moved to chase after him when I noticed Buffy staring at her blood soaked stake and hands.

"He didn't dust... be bled... I just..." she stammer quietly

"Obviously he wasn't one I've your vampires," I look a few steps closer and place my hands in either side of her shoulders.

"He-he was human!" her stake clattered the ground in almost slow motions, each touch to the ground echoed throughout the alleyway. All the color drained from her face as her red lips curved downward and her eyes glistened, a tear ready to fall. "Buffy, no, he wasn't a human." Her pleading eyes met mine, "you're alright, he wasn't a human, he was a monster, a shapeshifter. C'mon now Buff, see? Look," I pulled out the ear from my pocket and showed it to her. "I don't have super human strength, I can't just rip a man's ear off as he's running away." She wiped her eyes with the palm of her hand and nodded. I returned the ear to my pocket and put one arm around her shoulder and lead her back to the bar. "We should get you cleaned up, and go find Sam, I'll explain more when we get there."


End file.
